An electroluminescent (EL) arrangement is characterised in that it emits light with current flow on the application of an electrical voltage. In technology such arrangements have for a long time been known by the term xe2x80x9clight diodesxe2x80x9d (LEDs =light-emitting diodes). The emission of light takes place owing to the fact that positive charges (holes) and negative charges (electrons) recombine with the emission of light.
Nowadays mainly inorganic semiconductors, such as gallium arsenide, are used in the development of light-emitting components for electronics or photonics. Display elements in the form of dots can be produced from such substances. Large-surface arrangements are not possible.
Besides the semiconductor light diodes, electroluminescent arrangements based on vapour-deposited low-molecular organic compounds are known (U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,507, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,262, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,142, EP-A 406 762, EP-A 278 758, EP-A 278 757).
Polymers, such as poly(p-phenylenes) and poly(p-phenylenevinylenes) (PPV) are also reported as being electroluminescent polymers: G. Leising et al., Adv. Mater. 4 (1992) No. 1; Friend et al., J. Chem. Soc., Chem. Commun. 32 (1992); Saito et al., Polymer, 1990, Vol. 31, 1137; Friend et al., Physical Review B, Vol. 42, No. 18, 11670 or WO 90/13148. Further examples of PPV in electroluminescent displays are described in EP-A 443 861, WO-A-9203490 and 92003491.
EP-A 0 294 061 introduces an optical modulator based on polyacetylene.
For the production of flexible polymer LEDs, Heeger et al. have proposed soluble conjugated PPV-derivatives (WO 92/16023).
Polymer blends of varying composition are also known: M Stolka et. al., Pure 7 Appt. Chem., Vol. 67, No. 1, pp 175-182, 1995; H. Bxc3xa4ssler et al., Adv. Mater. 1995, 7, No. 6, 551; K. Nagaietal., Appl. Phys. Lett. 67 (16) 1995, 2281; EP-A 532 798.
The organic EL arrangements generally contain one or more layers of organic charge-transport compounds. The fundamental structure, in order of layers, is as follows:
1. carrier, substrate
2. basis electrode
3. hole-injecting layer
4. hole-transporting layer
5. light-emitting layer
6. electron-transporting layer
7. electron-injecting layer
8. top electrodes
9. contacts
10. case, encapsulation.
Layers 3 to 7 constitute the electroluminescent element.
This structure represents the most universal case and can be simplified by omitting individual layers, so that one layer assumes several functions. In the simplest case, an EL arrangement consists of two electrodes, between which there is an organic layer which fulfils all the functions, including that of light emission. Such systems are described, for example, in the Application WO 90/13148, based on poly(p-phenylenevinyls).
Multilayered systems can be built up by vapour-deposition processes, during which the layers are successively applied from the vapour phase, or by casting processes. Casting processes are preferred, because of the higher processing speeds. Admittedly, the partial solution of an already applied layer in the course of covering it with the next layer can be a difficulty in certain cases.
The object of the present invention is to provide electroluminescent arrangements which have high luminance and in which the mixture to be applied can be applied by casting.
It has been found that these requirements are met by electroluminescent arrangements containing the blend system specified below. In the following, the term xe2x80x9czonexe2x80x9d is to be regarded as equivalent to xe2x80x9clayerxe2x80x9d. The present invention accordingly provides electroluminescent arrangements containing a substrate, an anode, an electroluminescent element and a cathode, wherein at least one of the two electrodes is transparent in the visible spectral range and the electroluminescent element can contain, in order:
a hole-injecting zone, hole-transporting zone, electroluminescent zone, electron-transporting zone and/or an electron-injecting zone, characterised in that the hole-injecting and/or hole-transporting zone is an optionally substituted tris-1,3,5-(aminophenyl) benzene compound A) or a mixture thereof and the electroluminescent element contains optionally a further functionalised compound selected from among the hole-transporting materials, a luminescent material B) and optionally electron-transporting materials, and the hole-injecting and hole-transporting zone can contain one or more further hole-transporting compounds in addition to component A), at least one zone being present, individual zones can be omitted and the zone(s) present can assume one or more functions.
A zone can assume several functions; that is to say, a zone can contain, for example, hole-injecting, hole-transporting, electroluminescent, electron-injecting and/or electron-transporting substances.
The electroluminescent element can also contain one or more transparent polymeric binders C.
The optionally substituted tris-1,3,5-(aminophenyl)benzene compound A) represents an aromatic tertiary amino compound corresponding to the general formula (I) 
wherein
R2 represents hydrogen, optionally substituted alkyl or halogen,
R3 and R4, independently of one another, represent optionally substituted C1-C10-alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, optionally substituted aryl, optionally substituted aralkyl or optionally substituted cycloalkyl.
R3 and R4, independently of one another, represent preferably C1-C6-alkyl, in particular methyl, ethyl, n- or isopropyl, n-, iso-, sec.- or tert.-butyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, such as, for example, methoxy-, ethoxy-, propoxy-, butoxycarbonyl-C1-C4-alkyl; also phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, naphthyl-C1-C4-alkyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl or naphthyl, in each case optionally substituted by C1-C4-alkyl and/or C1-C4-alkoxy.
Particularly preferably R3 and R4, independently of one another, represent unsubstituted phenyl or naphthyl, or phenyl or naphthyl each singly to triply substituted by methyl, ethyl, n-, isopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- and/or isopropoxy.
R2 represents preferably hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, n- or isopropyl, n-, iso-, sec.- or tert.-butyl or chlorine.
Compounds such as these and their preparation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,774 for use in electrophotography, and the patent just cited is herewith expressly incorporated as part of the present description (xe2x80x9cincorporated by referencexe2x80x9d). The tris(nitrophenyl) compound can be converted into the tris(aminophenyl) compound, for example, by generally known catalytic hydrogenation, for instance, in the presence of Raney nickel (Houben-Weyl 4/1 C, 14-102, Ullmann (4) 13, 135-148). The amino compound is reacted with substituted halobenzenes in the generally known way.
The following compounds, wherein the substitution on the phenyl ring can be ortho, meta and/or para to the amine nitrogen, are given by way of example. 
In addition to component A), further hole conductors, for example, in the form of a mixture with component A), may optionally be used for the construction of the electroluminescent element. These may on the one hand be one or more compounds corresponding to formula (I), also including mixtures of isomers; on the other hand they may also be mixtures of hole-transporting compounds with compounds of A)xe2x80x94corresponding to the general formula (I)xe2x80x94of different structure.
A list of possible hole-injecting and hole-conducting materials is given in EP-A 532 798.
In the case of mixtures of component A), the compounds may be used in any proportion between 0 and 100 wt. % (based on the mixture A)). In a preferred embodiment, 1 to 99 wt. % and 99 to 1 wt. %, particularly preferably 5 to 95 wt. % and 95 to 5 wt. %, are used. In another preferred embodiment, 30 to 70 wt. % and 70 to 30 wt. % are used.
Examples which may be given are:
anthracene compounds, for example, 2,6,9, 10-tetraisopropoxyanthracene; oxadiazole compounds, for example, 2,5-bis(4-diethylaminophenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole; triphenylamine compounds, for example, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di(3-methylphenyl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diamine; aromatic tertiary amines, for example, N-phenylcarbazole, N-isopropylcarbazole and compounds which can be used in hole-transporting layers, such as are described in the Japanese Patent Application Offenlegungsnr. 62-264 692; also pyrazoline compounds, for example, 1-phenyl-3-(p-diethylamino-styryl)-5-(p-diethylaminophenyl)-2-pyrazoline; styryl compounds, for example, 9-(p-diethylaminostyryl) anthracene; hydrazone compounds, for example, bis(4-dimethylamino-2-methylphenyl) phenylmethane; stilbene compounds, for example, xcex1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-4-N,N-diphenylamino(4xe2x80x2-methoxy)stilbene; enamine compounds, for example, 1,1-(4,4xe2x80x2-diethoxyphenyl)-N,N-(4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxyphenyl)-enamine; metal phthalocyanines or nonmetal phthalocyanines and porphyrin compounds.
Triphenylamine compounds and/or aromatic tertiary amines are preferred, the compounds given above as examples being particularly preferred.
The following are examples of materials which have hole-conducting properties and can be used together with component A) in a mixture. 
These and other examples are described in J. Phys. Chem. 1993, 97, 6240-6248 and Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 66, No. 20, 2679-2681. Binder C) represents polymers and/or copolymers such as, for example, polycarbonates, polyester carbonates, copolymers of styrene such as SAN or styrene acrylates, polysulfones, polymers based on monomers containing vinyl groups such as, for example, poly(meth)acrylates, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinylcarbazole, vinyl acetate polymers and copolymers and vinyl alcohol polymers and copolymers, polyolefins, cyclic olefinic copolymers, phenoxy resins et cetera. Mixtures of different polymers can also be used. The polymeric binders C) have molecular weights of from 10,000 to 2,000,000 g/mol., are soluble and film-forming and are transparent in the visible spectral range. They are described, for example, in Encyclopedia of Polymer Science and Engineering, 2nd Edition, A. Wiley Interscience. They are conventionally used in a quantity of up to 95 wt.%, preferably up to 80 wt.%, based on the total weight of A) and B).
Component B) represents a compound corresponding to the general formula (II) 
wherein
Me represents a metal,
m is a number from 1 to 3 and
Z independently in both forms represents atoms which complete a nucleus which consists of at least 2 condensed rings.
In general monovalent, divalent or trivalent metals which are known to form chelates can be used.
The metal can be a monovalent, divalent or trivalent metal, for example, lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium, calcium, boron or aluminium.
Z completes a heterocyclic molecular unit which consists of at least two condensed rings, of which one is an azole or azine ring, and further additional aliphatic or aromatic rings can be bonded to the two fused rings.
Suitable examples of component B) are the oxine complexes (8-hydroxyquinoline complexes) of Al3+, Mg2+, In3+, Ga3+, Zn2+, Be2+, Li+, Ca2+, Na+ or aluminium tris(5-methyloxine)R and gallium tris(5-chloroquinoline). Complexes with rare earth metals can also be used.
Examples of component B) are 
Inq3, Gaq3, Znq2, Beq2, Mgq2,
or Al(qa)3, Ga(qa)3, In(qa)3, Zn(qa)2, Be(qa)2, Mg(qa)2, wherein 
One or more component B) compounds can be used.
The compounds or the oxine complexes of component B) are generally known and can be prepared by known methods (cf. for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292).
The electroluminescent arrangements according to the invention are characterised by having a light-emitting layer which contains a mixture of the components A) and B) in optionally a transparent binder C). Here the weight ratio of A) and B) to one another is variably adjustable.
The percentage by weight of the sum of the percentages by weight of A) and B) in the polymeric binder is in the range of from 0.2 to 98 wt. %, preferably from 2 to 95 wt. %, particularly preferably from 10 to 90 wt. %, most preferably 10 to 85 wt. %.
The weight ratio A:B of components A) and B) is between 0.05 and 20, preferably 0.2 and 10 and particularly preferably between 0.3 and 8, in particular 0.3 and 7. Components A) and B) may consist either of one component or of a mixture of components of any composition.
To produce the layer, components A), B) and optionally C) are dissolved in a suitable solvent and by means of casting, knife-coating or spin-coating are applied to a suitable support. This can, for example, be glass or a plastics material provided with a transparent electrode. The plastics material used can be, for example, a sheet of polycarbonate, polyester such as polyethylene terephthalate or polyethylene naphthalate, polysulfone or polyimide.
Suitable transparent electrodes are
a) metal oxides, for example, indium-tin oxide (ITO), tin oxide (NESA), zinc oxide, doped tin oxide, doped zinc oxide, et cetera,
b) semi-transparent metal films, for example, Au, Pt, Ag, Cu, et cetera,
c) conductive polymer films such as polyanilines, polythiophenes, et cetera.
The metal oxide electrodes and the semi-transparent metal film electrodes are applied in a thin layer by techniques such as vapour deposition, sputtering, platinising, et cetera. The conductive polymer films are applied from solution by techniques such as spin-coating, casting, knife-coating, et cetera.
The thickness of the transparent electrodes is 3 nm up to about several xcexcm, preferably 10 mn to 500 nm.
The electroluminescent layer is applied as a thin film directly to the transparent electrode or to an optionally present charge-transporting layer. The thickness of the film is 10 to 500 mn, preferably 20 to 400 mn, particularly preferably 50 to 250 nm.
An additional charge-transporting layer can be applied to the electroluminescent layer before a counterelectrode is applied.
A list of suitable charge-transporting intermediate layers, which can be hole-conducting and/or electron-conducting materials and can be in polymeric or low-molecular form, optionally as a blend, is given in EP-A 532 798. Specially substituted polythiophenes possessing hole-transporting properties are particularly suitable. They are described, for example, in EP-A 686 662.
The content of low-molecular hole conductors in a polymeric binder is variable within the range of 2 to 97 wt. %; the content is preferably 5 to 95 wt. %, particularly preferably 10 to 90 wt. %, in particular 10 to 85 wt. %. The hole-injecting and hole-conducting zones can be deposited by various methods.
Film-forming hole conductors can also be used in pure form (100%). The hole-injecting or hole-conducting zone may optionally also contain a proportion of an electroluminescent substance.
Blends which consist exclusively of low-molecular compounds can be vapour-deposited; soluble and film-forming blends, which in addition to low-molecular compounds may also (not necessarily) contain a binder C), can be deposited from a solution, for example, by means of spin-coating, casting, knife-coating.
It is also possible to apply emitting and/or electron-conducting substances in a separate layer to the hole-conducting layer containing component A). In this case an emitting substance (xe2x80x9cdopantxe2x80x9d) can also be added to the layer containing component A) and in addition an electron-conducting substance can be applied. An electroluminescent substance can also be added to the electron-injecting or electron-conducting layer.
The content of low-molecular electron conductors in a polymeric binder is variable within the range of 2 to 95 wt. %; the content is preferably 5 to 90 wt. %, particularly preferably 10 to 85 wt. %. Film-forming electron conductors can also be used in pure form (100%).
The counterelectrode is composed of a conductive substance, which can be transparent. Preferred substances are metals, for example, Al, Au, Ag, Mg, In, et cetera, or alloys and oxides of these, which can be applied by techniques such as vapour-deposition, sputtering, platinising.
The arrangement according to the invention is brought into contact with the two electrodes by means of two electrical leads (for example, metal wires).
On the application of a direct-current voltage in the range of 0.1 to 100 volt, the arrangements emit light having a wavelength of 200 to 2000 nm. It displays luminescence in the range of 200 to 2000 nm.
The arrangements according to the invention are suitable for the production of units for illumination and for data presentation.